


Enchanted Encounter in Limsa Lominsa

by Varewulf



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fight Scene, Gen, Limsa Lominsa, Short Story, Summoner - Freeform, ffxiv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: On her way back to the inn from the Arcanist Guild late in the day, a Summoner finds herself surrounded by ruffians.





	Enchanted Encounter in Limsa Lominsa

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of four short stories I wrote while experimenting with different genres, styles, and perspectives. I got the idea while thinking about how much I love the lore and flavour regarding the Summoners in FFXIV. Mad scientist bastards that they are.

Her studies had run later than expected, and then she had had to stop by the old guild, so now it had turned dark outside.

Well, it wasn't like she had absolutely had to. Several Arcanists essentially cut ties with the guild after they graduated and took on more specialised fields of study and work, but she still liked the old guildhouse. It's where she got started, and she wasn't opposed to a bit of nostalgia. While she had a very different tome now than back then, she would never forget those early lessons. It was nice to see the guild leader again, as well.

That's when she realised she was surrounded. She had been lost in thought and not noticed until they stepped out of the shadows. Pirates were no longer welcome in Limsa Lominsa, but they and other ruffians still made it into the city. Among other things to ambush people out at night and rob them (or worse), as was happening now.

They had probably figured that five of them could take any one target, especially an Arcanist. Against someone else they might have been right.

"Where are you heading so late at night?" one of them asked, his voice very stereotypical and rough.

"Wouldn't you rather come with us?" another added, his voice quite pleasant actually. Of course it was clear they weren't actually giving her a choice.

Two Roegadyn, two Hyur, and a Miqo'te, all of them weapons drawn, though not readied. Maybe they expected her to simply surrender.

She let out a small sigh. You were not supposed to engage in combat inside the city, but at this point what could you do, eh?

A hiss escaped her lips as the ancient arcane phrase the thaumaturges had so graciously shared with her was invoked, and the very air cracked in anticipation. It made no actual sound, but it somehow still felt loud as the effect hit the body.

The five around her flinched at the sudden sensation hitting them, and she placed a hand on her tome. It was heavily annotated, and looked like it'd seen a lot of use, though she took pride in maintaining it well. She flicked a tab as she pulled it out, and the suspense in the air snapped together as the summoning ritual was carried out instantly. As she had taught it to, the Titan-egi formed in the air above one of her ambushers, and fell down upon her, crushing the woman.

Before the rest could spring into action, she activated another of her tabs, sending a spiralling trio of magical bolts straight into one of the Hyur. He grunted audibly as the spell impacted in his chest, then started writhing as the suite of afflictions took hold in his body.

With the aether already flowing thick around her, she issued a command: "Bane." A wave burst out of the Hyur, and spread the afflictions to the other three while passing harmlessly through her. They were all feeling it now.

In spite of the agony, the remaining Roegadyn raised his axe to strike at her, but before he could bring it down he was impaled on a spike of solidified earth aether. The Egi was very protective of its master.

She swung her tome around to deflect the dagger lunged at her by the Miqo'te. The tome was bound in a material strong enough to rival certain metals, so deflecting a blade wasn't a big problem.

She took a step back, and unleashed a quick Ruin straight into the Miqo'te's face, blinding her and knocking her over.

The Summoner glanced back at her pet, and saw it bearing down on the Hyur she first afflicted. Activating another tab, she infused the summon with extra power as it bore down on the man, swinging its fists of solid golden aether.

The final man started to flee as she finished off the blinded Miqo'te. She watched him run for a second before she issued another command: "Fester." The affliction spells wracking the man's body exploded, as did the man himself, spraying his bits all over. She felt a slight pang of remorse for whomever would have to clean that up. Good thing she hadn't blown up one of the Roegadyn.

She turned around and found the Egi was also done and was now waiting on her attentively. It was rather messy itself, but all she had to do was issue the dismissal command, and it would be clean when next it was summoned.

As the creature vanished, she looked around at the mess. The city guard were not going to be happy with her, but she was sure they'd believe her stating it was self-defence. She was a well-known adventurer, after all. And no property was damaged. It should be fine.

She suppressed a yawn as she made her way back to the inn. In a way it was a shame she had only used two command words. She could feel the aethertrail fading now, but it would have been nice to really let loose.

Actually, they probably wouldn't let her off the hook if she had done that. Killing some ruffians was one thing, blowing up part of the dock was another. Ah well, hopefully she could find a decent job to take on tomorrow morning. Right now she needed to sleep. And take a bath. Probably bath first. Then sleep.


End file.
